One Piece : Arc de Paradise Island
by natsumi-unit
Summary: Les pirates aux chapeaux de paille viennent à peine de laisser derrière eux le lugubre souvenir de l'île aux zombies, Thriller Bark. Mais comme le destin ne veut pas les laisser en paix, celui-ci a décidé de faire croiser leur route à celle d'une personne... Ennemi ou ami ? L'aventure sur Paradise Island ne fait que commencer ...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Cela faisait des heures qu'il essayait de s'échapper. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre cela un jour. Lorsque lui et son équipage de pirates des Griffes Noires, s'étaient arrêtés dans cet endroit, ils avaient aspiré à un repos bien mérité. Mais les évènements s'étaient enchaînés très rapidement. Il espérait que ce qu'il vivait n'était qu'un rêve éveillé et qu'il reprendrait ses esprits, au côté de tous ses camarades. Malgré ce petit moment d'évasion, il devait faire face à la dure réalité: il était en danger. En grand danger.**

**Soudain, alors qu'il était encore plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit des bruits de talons sur les pavés de la rue, qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Il accéléra le pas et tenta de semer ses poursuivants mais se retrouva devant un cul-de-sac. Il voulut faire demi-tour lorsqu'il remarqua qu'****ils**** l'avaient rattrapé. Il les balaya rapidement du regard et les compta: deux devant lui et trois cachés dans l'ombre d'un mur, soit cinq en tout. Contre lui-seul. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. En dépit de sa résolution, il n'avait pas le courage de les affronter. De plus, il était désavantagé puisque ses armes n'étaient pas sur lui. Sachant pertinemment que ses chances étaient quasi-nulles, il leur posa sa toute dernière question:**

**- Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulut le plus convaincant**

**- Nous ? lui répondit l'un des individus, nous sommes ... ****votre pire cauchemar****.**

**Il sentit une douleur au niveau de la poitrine et avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, il lui sembla apercevoir des bouches dans le noir, se tordant de rire à sa vue.**


	2. Chapitre 1

La mer était calme, le soleil à son zénith et le ciel bleu, parsemé de petits nuages. Les voiles du Sunny Go gonflaient doucement, poussées par un vent idéal. Du pont inférieur du bateau, on pouvait entendre des cris de colère et de peur: Sanji en tablier et une poêle à la main, poursuivait Luffy et Usopp qui avaient volé des gigots et des saucisses posés sur la table.  
- Revenez ici, bande d'enfoirés ! vociféra le cuisinier  
- Jamais de la vie ! répondit tout en courant le brun au long nez.  
Celui-ci monta alors à toute vitesse les marches devant lui et laissa son camarade poursuivre l'autre voleur, Luffy, qui avait allongé ses bras devant lui et s'était perché sur la vigie.  
- Mais j'avais faim ! hurla-t-il du haut de sa place  
- Tu as toujours faim !  
Le capitaine ne fit pas attention aux menaces de son camarades et fit basculer sa tête vers le bas. Il remarqua alors Zorro dans la vigie - devenue sa salle d'entraînement - qui piquait un somme après avoir soulevé des altères pesant des tonnes. Le bretteur fut alerté par le bruit que fit Luffy en ouvrant une des fenêtres et en entrant dans la pièce.  
- Quoi ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux verts, c'est déjà le matin ?  
- Non, il est midi.  
Luffy n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que Zorro ronflait déjà. Le jeune homme sourit alors et sortit de la vigie de l'autre côté. Il monta au dessus du toit et engloutit en une seule fois le gigot qu'il avait dans la main.  
- Tu vas descendre, espèce de goinfre ! continua à crier Sanji

Du haut du pont supérieur, Nami assistait à la scène, accompagnée de Chopper.  
- Dis Nami, demanda celui-ci, tu penses que nous allons bientôt atteindre une île ?  
- Sûrement, répondit la jeune femme rousse en abaissant à son niveau un bracelet-boussole, puisque lorsque Log Pose s'incline légèrement vers le bas en tremblant comme maintenant, cela veut dire que nous ne sommes pas très loin d'un grand champ magnétique, c'est-à-dire une île. Tu as compris ?  
- Oui, acquiesça Chopper.  
- Tu es si intelligente Nami chérie, ajouta Sanji, qui avait abandonné l'idée de faire descendre Luffy et qui avait écouté leur discussion.  
- Chef, dit alors Robin qui lisait non loin de Nami, je crois que la cuisine est en train de brûler.  
- Le déjeuner ! s'exclama Sanji avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce, de laquelle sortait un nuage de fumée noir.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, quelque chose en sortit en hurlant et en gesticulant, suivi de près par Sanji qui s'essuyait les mains.  
- AHH ! Mes yeux ! Ils brûlent ! hurla la personne, enfin, le squelette.  
- Qu'est-ce que faisait Brook dedans ? demanda Usopp, caché derrière une poutre.  
- Je l'ai trouvé assis tranquillement dans la salle à manger ...  
Le mort-vivant courait dans tous les sens et soudain, tomba au sol.  
- Eh !  
- Brook !  
- Ca va aller ?  
- Je ... souffre ... adieu tout le monde ... je vais mourir ... même si je suis déjà mort !  
Il finit sa phrase sur son éternel "Yohohoho !" avant de recevoir un magistral coup de la part de Sanji qui l'envoya s'aplatir sur un mur.  
- Maintenant que j'ai réglé le cas de cet idiot, il faut appeler Franky au sujet de la cuisine ...  
- Je suis là ! dit un homme à la carrure importante en chemise hawaïenne et sans pantalon qui venait de sortir de son atelier grâce à une trappe dissimulée dans le sol.  
- La cuisine est dans un sale état ... tout ça à cause de toi, fichu capitaine ! cria le blond à l'intention de Luffy.  
Ce dernier rigola, finit son gigot, et sauta dans le vide pour atterrir sur le pont supérieur. Pendant sa chute, il fut aveuglé par une lumière venant de la mer. Ayant perdu son attention, il glissa alors sur une rampe et atterrit sur son menton sur le gazon du pont inférieur. A sa vue, tous éclatèrent de rire, même Sanji qui s'était fait vengé pour le vol de viande.  
- C'est pas drôle ! En plus, j'ai vu quelque chose à l'eau !  
- Tu en es sûr ? demanda la navigatrice  
Elle fut alors coupée par la voix de Zorro dans le haut-parleur:  
- Tout le monde ! regardez à droite ! Il y a comme une sorte de coffre qui flotte !

L'équipage obéit et scrutèrent la mer. Ils virent alors un objet non loin de leur position et Usopp confirma ce que disait Zorro avec ses lunettes de tir : un coffre était bien là, porté par les vagues.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez le repêcher ! ordonna la navigatrice  
- Attendez, je vais le faire ! proposa Luffy.  
Il allongea alors ses bras jusqu'à l'objet et l'attira vers leur bateau. Il était alors au milieu des pirates, curieux de savoir ce que contenait la grosse boîte:  
- Vous pensez qu'il y a de l'alcool dedans ? demanda le bretteur, descendu de la vigie  
- Tu t'es enfin réveillé, espèce de marimo ... Je me demande comment tu as pu voir le coffre alors que tu ronflais ...  
- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le marimo, espèce de love-cook ! De toute façon, le métal aux côtés se reflétait sur mon visage et c'est ce qui m'a réveillé !  
- Si seulement il pouvait contenir de l'or !  
- Viande ! dit Luffy  
- Espèce de glouton ...  
- Il doit y avoir un petit monstre tout effrayé dedans, suggéra l'archéologue  
- Tu as des idées bizarres, soeurette !  
- Bon, on l'ouvre !

Zorro dégaina alors une de ses épées et en un bref mouvement, brisa le cadenas qui bloquait le coffre. On l'ouvrit. Tous penchèrent leur tête vers l'intérieur et découvrirent une dizaine de bocaux noirs. Chacun en prit alors un afin de mieux examiner leurs contenus. Il étaient sur le point de les ouvrir lorsque Robin, après avoir lu les étiquettes, les avertit rapidement:  
- Non ! cria l'archéologue, ne les ouvrez surtout pas !  
- Et pourquoi ? demanda son capitaine  
- AHH ! hurla alors le médecin de l'équipage qui avait fait la même découverte que la jeune femme, c'est ... im-impossible ...  
- Non, dit Robin, je crains que ce soit le cas ...  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans à la fin ?! demanda Zorro, impatient.  
- Ces bocaux ... commença Robin d'un ton terrorisé, contiennent ... des membres humains ...


	3. Chapitre 2

** -Ces bocaux..., commença Robin d'un ton terrorisé, contiennent... des membres humains ..." **  
Lorsque l'archéologue prononça cette phrase, tous posèrent doucement les bocaux par crainte de les briser avant d'avoir chacun des réactions plus ou moins diverses : Luffy, Chopper et Usopp couraient dans tous les sens en hurlant, Nami et Zorro leur criaient de se calmer, Brook était tombé au sol à cause d'une soit-disant "crise cardiaque", Sanji hurlait qu'il massacrerait celui qui a fait cela s'il s'agissait de membres féminins et Franky pleurait sur le sort des victimes. Seule Robin examinait l'extérieur du pot qu'elle gardait entre ses mains.  
Dans ce vacarme assourdissant, Zorro souleva une question qui arrêta les hurlements, les cris, les pleurs et les fausses crises:  
- Mais qui vous dit que c'est le cas sans avoir ouvert un seul bocal ?  
- Et bien, répondit la jeune femme, qui essuya alors la poussière autour de l'objet, vous voyez ce qui est inscrit sur l'étiquette ?

Les pirates se rapprochèrent et virent des caractères étranges écrits à l'encre noire et effacés par le temps.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Usopp  
- C'est une ancienne écriture et dans ce cas, ces lettres forment le mot ... "oeil" ...  
- Et ce bocal-là, continua le renne en montrant du doigt celui qu'il tenait il y a quelques instants, contient d'après l'étiquette des cerveaux ...  
- C'est horrible ... , murmura la navigatrice de l'équipage  
- Pourquoi on les ouvre pas ? demanda alors Luffy

Les membres de l'équipage regardèrent leur capitaine d'un air à la fois surpris et horrifié. Celui-ci était déjà sur le point de reprendre le pot que Franky et Usopp tentèrent de l'arrêter mais celui-ci les évita et prit un bocal. Le bruit du bouchon qui s'enleva fit taire tout le monde. Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille regarda à l'intérieur du pot et afficha une mine déçue:  
- Il n'y a rien dedans ...  
- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Nami  
Celle-ci examina elle aussi l'intérieur de l'objet et fit la même constatation: il n'y avait aucune trace de membres humains. A leur tour, chacun ouvrit un bocal, aussi vides que le premier. Seul Sanji renversa celui qu'il tenait et trouva quelque chose à l'intérieur qu'il sortit pour le montrer aux autres: une carte décorés avec des motifs et carreaux noirs et blancs. De l'autre côté était dessiné un petit personnage qui semblait être en train de tambouriner sur la paroi de l'objet, sauf que celui-ci n'était pas animé. Alors que les pirates se demandaient ce que pouvait bien faire une carte dans un bocal qui devait contenir des doigts d'après l'étiquette, Usopp vit que la personne était tout d'un coup en train de bouger.  
- AHH ! C'est quoi çà ?!  
Ses camarades virent également le spectacle étrange qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Le dessin semblait les regarder d'un air suppliant et n'arrêtait pas de frapper devant lui comme s'il quelque chose l'empêchait de sortir.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est selon vous ? s'enquit le Sanji, une illusion ?  
- Je ne pense pas, répondit l'archéologue. Regardez, il tente de nous dire quelque chose ...  
Elle approcha son oreille de la carte et redit ce qu'elle entendit mot par mot:  
- "Sortez-moi de là !" , voilà ce qu'il dit.  
- Mais comment peut-on faire cela ? demanda Franky  
- On a qu'à le couper.  
- Zorro ! Arrêtes avec tes idées bizarres ! s'exclama le petit renne effrayé.

Soudain, la carte s'échappa des mains du cuisinier avant de tomber au milieu du groupe. Quelque chose sembla alors sortir de l'objet tel une feuille de papier puis reprendre la taille d'un homme, car çà l'était : quelqu'un se tenait debout devant eux et s'étirait avant de leur faire face.  
- Merci de m'avoir fait sortir d'ici !

L'équipage au Chapeau de Paille avait encore du mal à se rendre compte ce qu'il venait de se passer sous leur yeux. Seule Robin, avec son implacable sang froid, parla:  
- Mais nous n'avons rien fait ...  
- C'est sûrement au contact d'un humain que le sort se débloque ... En tout cas, moi c'est Flynn !  
- Nico Robin et voici les autres membres de notre équipage. Nous sommes les pirates au Chapeau de Paille. Et voici notre capitaine, Monkey , la navigatrice Nami, le bretteur Zorro, le cuisinier Sanji, le médecin Chopper, le long-nez Usopp ...  
- Le tireur d'élite ! répliqua le concerné  
- ... le charpentier Franky, continua la jeune femme, et enfin le musicien Brook.  
- Attendez une minute ... ce n'est pas vous qui avez détruit l'un des trois hauts-lieux du gouvernement mondial, Enies Lobby ?!  
- Oui, c'est nous, lui répondit Luffy en souriant  
- Entre temps nous avons eu de nouveaux membres, ajouta le cuisinier  
- Et c'est vous aussi qui avez battu l'un des trois grands corsaires, Moria ?!  
- On dirait que les gens sont déjà au courant, remarqua Usopp  
- Et bien ... j'ai de la chance d'être tombé sur vous ! Si mon équi- ...

Le délivré s'arrêta subitement de parler, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose de très important :  
-Oh mon dieu ... Je les ai oublié !

Le jeune garçon courut en direction des autres bocaux qui n'avaient pas encore été ouverts et sortit de chacun d'entre eux un carte semblable à celle dans laquelle il était enfermé. C'est alors que la même chose se produisit plusieurs fois: des personnes sortirent des cartes, tous à la fois surpris et heureux de retrouver leur liberté. Ils étaient en tout une quinzaine qui demandaient des informations à Flynn et qui jetaient des coups d'oeils à Luffy et aux autres. Des "Enfin libres !" et "Merci Flynn !" fusaient de partout sur le Sunny Go.  
- Allez ! ressaisissez-vous ! et ne me remerciez pas mais plutôt les pirates qui nous ont trouvé !  
Tout le monde se retourna et se baissa en remerciement à leurs sauveurs.  
- Je vous présente le pirate au Chapeau de Paille Luffy et son équipage ! Vous savez, ceux dont on parlent partout dans les journaux !  
Des exclamations se firent parmi les camarades de Flynn et un certain respect les fit encore plus se baisser pour les Mugiwara. Une remarque vint alors perturber la joie des pirates:  
- Flynn ! Le capitaine n'est pas là ! s'exclama l'un d'entre eux  
- Impossible ! Vérifiez bien que toute les cartes soient là !  
- C'est fait ! Il n'y a rien !  
- Peut-être est-il encore là-bas ? supposa Flynn  
- Capitaine ! crièrent les pirates tout en pleurant  
- Et bien ... il semblerait que je n'ai pas d'autre choix ...

Sous le regard étonné des Mugiwara, les pirates qu'ils ont sauvés s'agenouillèrent tous devant eux en continuant à pleurer :  
- Je vous en conjure, supplia le jeune homme, prêtez-nous votre bateau pour sauver notre capitaine !  
- Mais où se trouve-t-il ? demanda Chopper  
- Nous étions ... à Paradise Island ... et c'est là bas que tout a commencé !


	4. Chapitre 3

- Je vous en conjure, supplia le jeune homme, prêtez-nous votre bateau pour sauver notre capitaine !  
- Mais où se trouve-t-il ? demanda Chopper  
- Nous étions ... à Paradise Island ... et c'est là bas que tout a commencé !

5 secondes.

5 secondes, ce fut le temps que les pirates aux Griffes Noires prirent pour se jeter sur la nourriture que leur présenta Sanji sur le pont inférieur. Car en effet, à peine Flynn avait parlé de Paradise Island, un immense bruit s'était fait entendre avant que le groupe de pirate ne rougisse. Et c'est Flynn qui parla à leur place:  
- Excusez-nous ... mais en fait ... cela doit bien faire trois jours que nous n'avons rien mangé ..., dit Flynn en baissant la tête  
- Vous avez de la chance, leur répondit Sanji, je devais refaire le déjeuner qui avait brûlé à cause du goinfre qui nous sert de capitaine !  
- Mais c'était toi qui avait laissé la bouffe sur le feu, pas moi ! répliqua le chapeau de paille  
- Parce que j'ai dû courir après toi !  
- Calmez-vous tous les deux ! cria Nami d'un ton très énervé. Sanji, tu ferais mieux d'aller préparer ce repas !  
- Oui ma Nami chérie ! roucoula le cuisinier avant d'entrer dans le cuisine et d'en ressortir les bras pleins de de bonnes choses à manger.  
Après s'être rempli le ventre, Flynn s'assit en tailleur avant de commencer le récit sous le regard curieux des Mugiwaras qui s'étaient rassemblaient autour de lui:  
- Et bien ... par où commencer ? Vous savez que nous ne sommes plus très loin de Red Line, et donc du Nouveau Monde ? Mais saviez-vous que tous les pirates qui ont prit la mer ne se rejoignent que seulement deux fois ? La première fois est dans la prochaine île, Paradise Island, et la seconde dans l'archipel de Shabondy. La première île est, disons... assez spéciale ... Sa force magnétique est tellement énorme qu'elle attire la plupart des Log Pose là-bas. C'est une des merveilles de ce monde ... et ce fut un des plus grands scientifiques du monde qui dirigea le projet de l'île: Vegapunk.  
- Mais il travaille pour la Marine, non ? demanda Robin  
- En effet, acquiesça Flynn, mais étonnamment cette île est la seule au monde où les marines et les pirates sont sur le même territoire mais sans se confronter ...  
- Et comment est-ce possible ? s'enquit Sanji  
- Paradise Island est divisée en deux : un côté pour la Marine et un autre pour les pirates. Pour gérer ce cas, Vegapunk a créé une escouade dont les pouvoirs dépassent ceux de la Marine et qui a le feu vert pour punir tous ceux qui enfreignent le règlement de l'île... Et cette escouade s'appelle ... BEAST ...

- Et comment en savez-vous autant sur cette escouade ? demanda Nami  
- C'est ce qu'il se dit sur cette île parmi les pirates... dit Flynn sans quitter des yeux le sol.  
- Mais on ne sait toujours pas comment vous avez fait pour vous retrouver dans ces cartes, remarqua Chopper  
- Nous même ne savons pas ... dit un des membres de l'équipage, en fait, c'est assez flou ... Tout ce dont nous nous rappelons est que nous étions avec notre capitaine dans un casino et que la minute d'après, nous étions dans ces cartes ...  
- Je me souviens aussi de quelqu'un ... ajouta Flynn, j'étais sur le sol et je jurerais que j'étais ligoté. Et lorsque j'ai juste réussi à ouvrir mes yeux durant quelques secondes, j'ai vu les pieds d'une personne, debout devant moi. Et la seconde d'après, je me suis évanoui ...  
- Vous pensez que c'est votre capitaine ? demanda Sanji  
- Non, je l'aurais reconnu immédiatement ! Mais ce dont je me demande, c'est comment j'ai pu savoir que tous mes camarades étaient dans ces cartes ...  
- C'est vrai que tu t'es précipité sur les bocaux, comme si tu savais qu'ils étaient là, dit Robin  
- Je ne sais pas, peut-être un pressentiment ...

Soudain Luffy se leva brutalement de sa place et fit face aux autres:  
- Même si j'ai rien compris, j'ai juste retenu qu'il faut aller sauver ton capitaine de cette île !  
- Mais on ne peut pas ! s'indigna Nami, imaginez que notre Log Pose se dirige vers une autre île ! On ne pourra pas trouver Paradise Island ! Et nous n'allons pas changer de cap alors que nous allons peut-être bientôt arriver !  
- C'est facile pour savoir, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, si votre Log Pose se dirige vers le ciel, alors la prochaine destination est Paradise Island.  
- Vers le ciel ? s'étonna Nami. Celle-ci tourna son regard vers l'instrument fixé à son poignet et fut surprise de voir que la boussole se dirigeait effectivement vers le ciel.  
- Ne me dites pas ... commença la jeune femme  
- ... que cette Paradise Island est ... continua Usopp  
- ... une île céleste ?! crièrent en coeur les Mugiwaras qui ont eut la chance de s'aventurer sur l'île de Skypeia.  
- Non, ce n'est pas une île céleste, dit Flynn  
- Mais alors, pourquoi ? demanda Chopper  
- Je vous l'ai déjà dit: Paradise Island est une pure merveille. Vous verrez par vos propres yeux.  
- Je pense qu'il ne reste qu'une chose à faire pour arriver le plus tôt possible: le Coup de Burst ! cria Franky. Soeurette, dit le charpentier à Nami, vers quelle direction ?  
- D'après mes calculs ... vers 9h !  
Les membres de l'équipage s'activèrent dans tous les sens, sous les regards inquiets des autres pirates.  
- C'est quoi ce "Coup de Burst" ? s'enquit l'un d'entre eux  
- Et bien, c'est en quelque sorte ... la marque de fabrique de notre navire, répondit Robin en souriant  
- Marque de fabrique ?  
- C'est bon Franky ! cria Usopp, on a encore du Cola !  
- Et les voiles sont fermées ! ajouta Chopper  
- Attention tout le monde, accrochez vous !  
- S'accrocher ? Pourquoi ?  
- Faites ce que vous dit Franky si vous voulez pas vous envoler, recommanda Nami avec son sourire sadique  
- C'est parti ... Coup de Burst !  
Et sous les regards ébahis des pirates aux griffes noires, le Sunny Go s'envola dans les airs à une vitesse fulgurante. Les Mugiwaras s'amusaient tandis que les Griffes Noires pleuraient et restaient fixés au gazon du pont. Quelques minutes plus tard, les pirates aperçurent enfin leur objectif : Paradise Island .

- Oui ! C'est bien elle ! Paradise Island !  
L'île vue de haut aurait put paraître normale, si elle n'avait pas un immense trou en son centre, et au milieu duquel se tenait une immense colonne blanche, qui reflétait la lumière du soleil aux alentours.  
- On va bientôt atterrir, alors ne lâchez surtout pas ce que vous tenez ! cria Franky

Après quelques cris et rires, le Sunny Go atteint l'extrémité droite de l'île et le charpentier l'approcha de la rive. Avant d'entrer dans l'île, les Chapeaux de Paille et Flynn se mirent d'accord pour que le reste de son équipage reste ici afin de garder le navire tandis que lui, Luffy et les autres partiront à la recherche du capitaine perdu. Après quelques minutes de marche, le groupe de pirates atteint enfin la ville et à peine avaient-t-ils fait quelques pas sur une grande avenue que Robin fit une constatation:  
- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre concernant cette ville ... dit l'archéologue  
- Tu as raison, je sens que nous somme fixés de tout part ... ajouta Chopper

Alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher en direction du centre de l'île, quelqu'un cria dans la haut-parleur:  
- Des pirates ! Des pirates viennent d'entrer la ville !  
- Non mais, s'indigna Nami, on dirait que les autres pirates n'ont pas l'habitude de voir des personnes de leur genre ici !  
- Yohohoho, vous croyez ? dit Brook  
- Attendez, ne me dites pas que ... commença Flynn

Le jeune homme ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre derrière eux:  
- C'est quoi çà ? s'enquit Zoro  
- Oh non ! On ferait mieux de revenir au bâteau ! cria Flynn  
- Et pourquoi ? demanda Luffy  
- A cause de cela ! hurla le pirate en montrant du doigt une immense fumée qui les rejoignait petit à petit. Parmi cet amas de poussière, des ombres apparaissaient en criant et ce fut sous les regards stupéfaits des Mugiwaras que des centaines de Marines accouraient vers leur direction  
- AHHH ! DES MARINES ! hurla le renne de l'équipage

Et sans attendre qu'on le leur demande, le groupe de pirates courut derrière Flynn en essayant d'échapper à l'armée qui les suivait.  
- Tu ne nous avez pas dit que les marines ne pouvaient pas aller dans le côté des pirates ?! cria Sanji au jeune homme  
- Oui, mais ici ce sont nous les intrus !  
- Comment ça ? demanda Franky  
- Nous sommes dans le côté Marine en ce moment !  
- QUOI !

Et les pirates continuèrent de courir en direction de l'autre côté de l'île, et c'est alors que soudain, une personne habillé d'une cape et au visage cachée vint devant eux:  
- Venez ! Par ici !  
- Euh ... vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut le suivre ? demanda Chopper  
- Vous préférerez peut-mourir ? Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Suivez-moi !

L'inconnu courut alors vers une petite ruelle, suivis des Mugiwaras et de Flynn. Après plusieurs minutes de course, leur sauveur s'arrêta sous une arcade, à l'abris des regards. Luffy et les autres purent enfin reprendre leur souffle, sous le regard en colère de l'inconnu. Et alors que pirate au chapeau de paille était sur le point de le remercier, celui-ci enleva sa capuche et dévoila son visage: la première chose que virent les pirates fut du pourpre, plus exactement des cheveux pourpres appartenent à une fille qui les toisait du regard:  
- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?


	5. Chapitre 4

St Magdalena, territoire de la Marine, Paradise Island, avant le coucher du soleil  
La ville était en plein activité depuis quelques heures et des centaines de Marines parcouraient les rues de la cité, à la recherche des Mugiwara, qui avaient été aperçus à son entrée. Alors que ceux-ci essayer de s'échapper, ils disparurent mystérieusement, ne laissant aucune trace derrière eux.

Au centre de St Magdalenale, poste de commandement de la Marine  
- Comment ça, vous n'avez toujours pas mis la main sur eux ! cria un homme à la carure imposante assis à son bureau  
- Et bien colonel Crown, dit son interlocuteur en garde à vous, même si nous avons mobilisé la plupart de nos hommes, ils restent introuvables. Et pourtant, on croyait les cerner quand nous avons perdu leur trace ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine colérique de son supérieur, ils n'ont aucune chance de s'enfuir !  
- Je l'espère, pour vous en tout cas ... Rompez !

L'officier sortit rapidement de la pièce, laisant le colonel seul.  
- Monkey D. Luffy ... C'est bien la première fois que des pirates osent entrer dans notre territoire ... Eux, les Mugiwaras, qui ont défier à plusieurs reprises l'autorité suprême de la Marine ... Je ne peux tolérer cet affront ! s'écria-t-il en abattant son poing sur son bureau qui se brisa en deux. Je les capturerai moi-même s'il le faut ! Si jamais ils réussissent à passer de l'autre côté, nos chances de les attraper seront réduites à néants ...

Au même instant, dans une forêt, à quelques kilomètres de St Magdalena  
- Vous pouvez m'expliquer, commença le bretteur aux cheveux verts, pourquoi je suis attaché à Chopper ?!  
- Tu sais Zoro que tu as le pire sens d'orientation du monde alors patiente jusqu'à ce que je te trouve un remède miraculeux.  
- A cause de toi, on a perdu beaucoup de temps à te chercher à chaque fois que tu perdais ton chemin !  
- Pas la peine d'en rajouter et pourquoi un remède "miraculeux" ?  
- Mellorine !  
- Le soleil est sur le point de se coucher. Je me demande s'il y a des loups enragés qui vous nous attaquer et nous manger ...  
- Arrête Robin avec tes remarques bizarres !  
- Mellorine !  
- Des loups ?! Je veux pas être mangé !  
- Des loups ? Ca se mange au moins ?  
- Ils vont me dévorer ! Ah mais ... je n'ai que des os ! Yohohohoho !  
- Mellorine !  
- Dites, demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux pourpres aux pirates, il compte rester comme ça toute la journée ?

- Mellorine !  
- Mets-la en veilleuse toi ! cria Nami avant de lui asséner un coup de poing sur la tête  
- Suuper coup de poing de Nee-san !  
- En tout cas, merci de nous avoir aidé, dit Flynn à la jeune inconnue  
- Ne vous méprenez pas. Si je l'ai fait, c'était pour vous empêcher de vous faire remarquer. Justement, c'est bien votre navire devant, non ?  
- Ah ! C'est le Sunny !  
- Oï ! Tout le monde ! On est de retour !

Des silouhettes apparurent à bord du Sunny-Gô et quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la nuit venait de tomber, tout le monde était réuni sur le pont.  
- Alors ?  
- Vous avez trouver le capitaine ?  
- Et notre bateau ?  
- Attendez ! Une question à la fois ! Je vais tout vous raconter ...  
- Sanji ! J'ai faim !  
- Justemant, je vais aller préparer un repas d'exception pour Nami-chérie, Robin d'amour et Mellorine !  
Le cuisinier, après ces paroles, se dirigea en tourbillon de coeurs vers la cuisine et se mit aux fourneaux.  
- Mellorine ? quel surnom ridicule ...  
- C'est qui cette gonzesse ?  
- Une pirate ?  
A ces mots celles-ci, d'un geste rapide et précis, lança un couteau qui effleura le pirate aux Griffes Noires qui avait posé cette question avant de se planter derrière lui.  
- Répétez ceci et je vous le fais regretter ...  
- Tu nous cherches gamine ?  
- C'est toi qui va regretter d'avoir fait ça !  
Alors que les pirates se dirigeaient vers celle-ci, Flynn s'interposa entre les deux.  
- Mais ..  
- Bouge Flynn ! C'est entre elle et nous !  
- Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! C'est grâce à elle si on est encore là !  
- Comment çà ?  
- Je vais tout vous expliquer ...

Il y a quelques heures, dans une ruelle, à St Magdalena  
- Je vous le répète : à quoi jouez-vous en venant ici, à St Magdalena ? Vous devez savoir que les pirates ne peuvent pas venir ici !  
- Mellorine !  
- Q-Qui êtes-vous ?  
- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici. Vous vouliez vous faire capturer ou quoi ?  
- En fait, il semblerait que nous nous soyons trompés de côté ...  
- Bon sang ... Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas vu le drapeau de la Marine ? C'est pourtant visible !  
- C'est un petit peu compliqué à expliquer ...  
- En tout cas, heureusement que vous n'avez pas commencé à vous battre. Les choses se seraient mal tournées pour vous ... Ne perdons pas de temps, suivez-moi !  
- Attendez une minute ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devait faire confiance à une inconnue ! Si ça se trouve c'est une marine qui va nous menez droit dans un piège !  
- AHH ! Une marine ! je veux pas mourir ! AHH !  
- Que quelqu'un fasse taire cet animal, ou c'est moi qui vais le faire !

Alors que Chopper courrait dans tous les sens en criant et en pleurant, les pirates entendirent des voix près de leur cachette :  
- Eh ! Attendez ! J'ai cru entendre des voix !  
- Si ça se trouve, c'est les Mugiwaras !  
- Allez-y ! Foncez !  
- Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on ne se presse pas ! Faites-vite ! Par ici !  
- Mais ...  
- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Venez !

De retour sur le Sunny  
- Je suis désolé ! C'est de ma faute !  
- C'est pas grave Chopper ! De toute façon, le grand capitaine Usopp vous aurait protéger !  
- Waaa .. Super cool !  
- Dire que vous être censés être des pirates ...  
- Mais Flynn, ça n'excuse pas le fait qu'elle m'ait attaquer !  
- C'est tout de même notre sauveuse ! Alors un peu de respect !  
- En tout cas, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant vous allez quitter Paradise Island.  
- Et pourquoi ? Le bateau est bien caché et il fait nuit ! Personne ne nous verra passer de l'autre côté de l'île !  
- C'est ce que vous croyez ...  
- Dites mademoiselle, lorsque vous aviez dit que vous nous avez aidé pour nous empêcher de nous faire remarquer, vous parliez des Beast, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je vois que vous êtes au courant de certaines choses. Si vous ne voulez pas quitter cet endroit, je veux bien vous montrer un passage à Jolly Grey, la ville pirate de cette île. Mais lorsque votre Log Pose sera rechargé, vous quitterez Paradise Island.  
- On peut pas. On doit trouver quelqu'un.  
- Ah bon ? Et qui ça ?  
- Notre capitaine, celui de l'équipage aux Griffes noires.

A ces paroles, le visage de l'inconnue se figea en une expression à la fois d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. Son ton, qui était neutre, devint presque menaçant:  
- Je regrette. Votre capitaine est probablement déjà mort.  
Sans prévenir, une des camarades de Flynn prit la jeune fille par le col tout en serrant son poing:  
- Ma p'tite ... si tu veux pas mourir, retire ce que tu viens de dire !  
- Et pourquoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité. Allez à sa recherche si ça vous chante ... vous mourrez comme lui.  
- Tu l'auras chercher !  
Le pirate allait asséner à la jeune fille un coup son visage lorsque une main le retint et serra si fort son bras que celui-ci lâcha sa prise.  
- Ca suffit Mist. J'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas la considérer comme une ennemie.  
- Mais Flynn !  
- Tu me remercieras plus tard. Regarde autour de toi et rappelle-toi : tu n'est pas sur ton bateau. Si je ne t'avais pas arrêter, un d'entre eux l'aurait fait, et tu ne t'en saurait pas sorti indemne, je peux te le garantir.  
Le dénommé Mist tourna la tête et vit entre autre Zoro qui était préparé à dégainer son épée, Sanji qui le fixait un jambe levée et Luffy qui avait sa main prête à s'étirer. Il prit peur et recula vers ses camarades, tandis que la jeune fille faisant mine de s'épousseter. Quant à Flynn, celui-ci lui fit face :  
- Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens cette information mais je suis néanmoins sûr d'une chose : notre capitaine est toujours en vie !  
- Je me moque complètement de votre foie envers votre capitaine. En tout cas, à 5 heures d'ici, si vous suivez le courant, vous trouverez un passage sous-terrain relié à la mer qui passe en dessous de l'île. Vous pourrez ainsi rejoindre Jolly Grey sans vous faire remarquer.  
- Tu ne restes pas avec nous, Mellorine ? J'ai préparé le meilleur des repas !  
- Je vous le répéte : je ne suis en aucun cas votre alliée. Si vous voulez rester en vie, faites ce que je vous dis.

Celle-ci remit alors sa capuche avant de faire face à Luffy :  
- Mugiwara no Luffy ... Peut-être bien qu'un autre jour, on se reverra et alors ... soyez sûrs que je ne vous ferais pas de cadeau.  
- Au fait, tu t'appelle comment ?  
Celle-ci monta sur la rambarde du pont et dit avant de sauter du Sunny :  
- Astra. Je m'appelle Astra.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir pris le chemin qu'avait montré leur étrangère, et après avoir rejoint Jolly Grey, tout le monde était en train de manger, enfin presque, puisque Chopper avait quitté le groupe et regardait en direction de l'endroit d'où a sauté celle qui s'appelait Astra. Nami le rejoignit alors:  
- C'est étrange ...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chopper ?  
- J'ai déjà sentie son parfum quelque part ...  
- A qui ? A cette Astra ? Je suis sûre que c'est en ville que tu a perçu son odeur.  
- Non, ça remonte à plus loin, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir exactement quand ...  
- Tu te fais sûrement des idées. Va dormir, ça te fera du bien.  
- Oui, tu as raison...  
Et c'est une heure plus tard que le pont du Sunny devint silencieux, à l'exception des ronflements de Luffy et de Zoro.

Au même instant, au-dessus de Paradise Island:  
- Vous en êtes sûr ?  
- Oui, Monsieur.  
- Et bien, les choses commencent enfin à devenir intéressantes ...  
- Et la concernant ?  
- Laissez-la. Enfin, pour l'instant ... Elle reviendra. Elle est obligée. Préparez-_les_.  
- A vos ordres ...


End file.
